


Undertale Drabbles

by Inkswirl95



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Soulmate AU, different stories, housemate au, human AUs, more to come - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: So most/all of these prompts come from Maiuoart's Discord and from Tumblr, seriously, go check her out and rain love on her XD There won't be any explicit stuff, just fluff and comfort fics. I decided to upload them all here since people seemed to really like them. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to send them my way. I might or might not get to all of them, but nothing to lose, right?





	1. Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the first one I did. It's a self-insert, but you can, of course, feel free to imagine it as whoever you want too!

The rolling of the waves and the cries from the seagulls were actually very calming, as I sat in the warm golden sand, looking out to the open water. It was a nice hot day, the wind bringing cool breezes, and I brought my hand up to my now shorter hair, frowning a bit. I had gotten into a small fight with my family because it was so short, coming to the beach to calm myself down.

There weren’t very many people at the beach, so I just got lost in thought, until I felt something cold touch my cheek, making me squeak and scramble away, looking to who did so. It was Russell, who was chuckling softly, holding onto two drinks, and a donut floatie, with nothing but shorts on, revealing his scarred muscular form which would have probably made some other girls swoon. I knew he only saw me as a friend though, so I wasn’t affected much by it, instead huffing out a laugh.

“Russell, what are you doing?” He chuckled, sitting down beside me, handing me the bottle of lemonade he had touched to my cheek moments ago.

“I was just wantin’ to get out of the heat and into the water for a while, till I saw you, Darlin. At first, I almost didn’t recognize ya, yer hair looks good,” he commented, smiling at me. His compliment did make me blush slightly, looking away as I opened the lemonade and had a sip. “So, what has ya down?” he asked before I could thank him.

I shrugged, looking out to the water again, “My family didn’t really approve of it… Had to get away from them for a while,”

Before I knew it, he was picking me up as I gave out a yelp, trying yet failing to get out of his arms as he carried me to the water, “Let’s go swimmin, it’ll be fun and get your mind off it,” he said, chuckling as I whined softly, knowing I didn’t like to be held like some damsel in distress.

“Russell! I don’t even have a towel!” I tried reasoning with him as he was getting further and further into the water, setting the floatie out.

“Don’t worry, we can share mine,” he said casually, before suddenly dropping my legs playfully, submerging me up to my waist in the water suddenly, making me squeal as it felt cold. He laughed and swam away as I tried splashing him as payback, making me chase him.

We swam for a little while, keeping our drinks covered, him with his donut, when he soon sat on the edge of it, pulling me up to lay on his chest.

I paused, blushing slightly as I held onto him, looking at his face, as he smiled down at me. “Darlin’, if your family got angry at you for doing something you wanted to do, maybe it’s time to take a break from ‘em, stay at yer place and do what ya want. Besides, I think it looks great on you, makes it more fluffy,” he said, chuckling and running his fingers through my now windblown hair, making me smile.

So we stayed like that for a while, just relaxing and floating in the water, drinking our drinks. It was about a half hour later when I finally noticed his soda’s flavor, which made me pause, “Wait… ‘Maple Syrup soda’? Seriously Russ?” I deadpanned, looking up at him, which he responded to with a shrug.

“I just saw it and thought it would be funny, but it’s actually pretty good. I would offer some to ya, but I know ya don’t like soda,” he drank the rest of it, setting it beside him trapping it in the floatie to bring back with him. I smiled, shaking my head.

“You’re weird sometimes,”

“C’mon, ya know ya love me, Darlin,”

“I’m telling your bro that you kidnapped me,”

“Spoilsport,”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that as he frowned playfully at me before we both decided it was time to get back to the beach, swimming up to shore. I felt like I was being dragged down by weights in my pockets, as I wasn’t expecting to go swimming, my clothes dragging down as I twisted my shirt to get some water out. He went and got his towel, which was a giant fluffy red one, quickly drying himself off as he threw away his empty soda bottle, bringing the towel over to me.

I got what water I could off, handing it back to him, sitting back in the sand to let the heat of the sun finish drying me off. He sat down beside me, silent. It was a bit strange since at this point he would be cracking off jokes like nobody’s business, so I looked at him to see he was staring at me. “What? Do I have something on my face?” I asked, bringing a hand up, but he caught it with his own, making my heart jump as he leaned in. “R-Russ…?”

“Y’know… I’ve been thinkin… Before, I thought I just had some puppy crush on you… But, now I know better,” he said, before closing the distance, kissing me softly as I gasped softly, his eyes closed gently. I felt like I was floating, soon shyly returning the kiss as he brought his other arm around my back. I put my arms on his shoulders, lightly tracing one of the battle scars he had.

It was short, but my head felt fuzzy as he pulled away, his lips tasted sweet with the mix of his soda and had the smokey flavor of his cigarettes, which I oddly didn’t mind. He smiled at me, “I love ya, Darlin,”

I sat there, searching his face, finding nothing but love in his eyes before smiling softly at him, “I love you too, Russell,” saying the words I never thought I’d say, yet feeling so delighted I could.


	2. Tree Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another self insert of myself, finding and befriending a Honey-tree, dare I say? XD

It had been a few months since the monsters were freed from the Underground. Though along with the barrier being broken, some other strange things occur. Many different monsters come out of seemingly nowhere, something about timelines being crossed being rumored about in the science branches.

The rest of the citizens of the town start to merge with the monsters, though of course there is some discourse here and there. But it has mostly calmed down, thanks to the different ambassadors and their partners with the humans.

It was sunny and bright, just a few harmless clouds rolling through the sky. I smiled, seeing all of the monster families out by the lake, enjoying the day and having picnics, indulging in the curious humans who had never tasted or seen food made of magic. It was all so new and exciting, I was there to sort of watch, just to see the sorts of magic they all made.

I wanted to get a higher look at some other folks down the way, so I decided like any sane person to climb a tree. I was always fast at climbing, though was careful. I stopped towards the middle when I saw an orange hoodie and a lazy skeletal leg hanging down from a branch, hearing someone snoring?

I was curious, so I climbed further up, finding a lanky skeleton, who was sleeping peacefully on the branch. My eyes sparkled, just imagining what kind of magic he was using to keep himself there. I held my breath though when he started stirring.

Before I knew it, I was in his arms, his skull nuzzling the top of my fuzzy hair, making me squeak quietly. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hold on me was too strong that if I did, it would send him tumbling down with me. So I started to poke his face, “Hey, uh, hello? Can you let go please?” I tried asking him, gently shaking his shoulder.

Nothing.

So I was trapped in the arms of a skeleton up top in a tree, it would seem. He seemed tired though and was mostly using me as a teddy bear if his nuzzles told anything, so I didn’t exactly mind. He didn’t seem bad, so I stayed there, pulling out my phone before looking around, smirking seeing we were the only ones there.

I pulled up my camera app and started taking silly pictures of the skeleton, using the app’s filter features to give him a top hat, mustache, googly eyes, and even cat ears. I decided that if he wanted to use me as a pillow I would get something out of it, giggling quietly as I made sure to keep backups of all the pictures.

After a few minutes, I saw another skeleton, shorter and with a blue bandana, looking around, “Pap! Where are you?! It’s time to eat!” he yelled out, seeming to have lost the one that was cuddling me.

“Um, does this “Pap” have an orange hoodie and likes to sleep?” I called down to him, getting his attention. The shorter skeleton looked up, confused, but then let out a gasp as he saw who was holding onto me as I waved down a bit, “He has me trapped, can’t get down without him falling down too,” I said sheepishly, hiding my phone.

“I’m sorry human! Here, I’ll help you both down!” he called up, and I soon felt something surround us both. It was blue magic, and it tickled me a bit, making me laugh as I tried to stay still for the smaller one to concentrate. The one named “Pap” was still snoozing away, only stirring when we were set down on the grass. “Papyrus, you can’t just trap people like that! It’s not nice!”

The taller of the two blinked, clearing the sleep out of his eye sockets most likely, looking at me, before laughing a bit as he let go finally, sitting up after I got off him, “sorry about that, guess i was just bone tired,” he said with a wink, which made who I assumed to be his brother groan. I giggled at the pun.

“It’s alright, no skin off my bones after all,” and I couldn’t help but laugh at the offending face the smaller one gave me, the taller of the two bursts out laughing as well.

“PAPYRUS! YOU’RE INFECTING PEOPLE IN YOUR SLEEP!” the smaller one said in mock anger, making us both laugh harder.

“Did you find him? Why are you yelling?” Another, edgier skeleton asked, coming over, folding his arms at them both. “Are these idiots bothering you, miss?” He asked.

I shook my head, giggling again, “No, if anything I’m bothering them really,” I said with a snicker, “I’m Swirl, by the way, nice to meet you all,” I decided it was worth a shot introducing myself.

“It’s nice to meet you too! You can call me Blue, this is my brother, Honey, and that’s Edge!” Blue introduced them as I and Honey stood up, the skeleton stretching and popping his bones. “Are you doing anything? We have room for one more at our picnic if you want to join us!” He said excitedly, eye lights morphing into stars. I giggled, smiling at the infectious happy aura coming from him.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” I told them, when Honey laid his skull on my head, being a good couple feet taller than me, wrapping his arms around me again.

“you just sacrificed yourself to be my pillow then, sugar,” he said lazily.

I smiled, just happy to have made a lot of new friends as we went over to where some other skeletons were sitting around a blanket with food laid out, Blue excitingly telling them how he “rescued” us from the tree.

I had a feeling there were just more adventures to come with this group of skeletons I stumbled into, and I had no complaints.


	3. The Stray Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black finds a human sleeping on a bench alone. He has to decide whether to help her or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some sad implications to it, so be careful!

The evening air was getting chilly. Black pulled his jacket closer to him while, even though the cold didn’t affect his bones, it affected his magic. He didn’t need to be sick at a time like this, having bought groceries for the household, since he was the closest one to the house after work. Even though his car was fixed, he decided to walk. He didn’t realize how fast the clouds were coming in, but was pushing through anyway. He had to protect his image, so he wouldn’t be reduced to admitting he needed a lift home.

He was caught off guard, seeing someone curled up on a bench on the sidewalk near the bus station. He looked around, no one else was there… At the moment. He knew some of the monsters from his world could get rowdy, so he grumbled, knowing that if he left the human there alone that the others would get on his tail bone about it.

He made his way over to them, setting the groceries down. “Human, wake up!” he demanded, lightly kicking the bench, “This is no place for a nap, go home!” he decided to be firm about it, scowling. He relaxed as the human seemed to be getting up, only for her to turn and grab onto his waist, mumbling, making him yelp. “HUMAN! I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!” he yelled at her, and no his face was not burning with a blush, it was the damn cold weather!

“Five more minutes…” she mumbled, dozing off again, though now keeping a hold onto Black, who growled. He tried to pry her hands off, but nothing was working, well unless he wanted to maim her, but he didn’t, she was just tired. He sighed, bringing out his phone, soon calling Mutt, “Hey, Mutt, come here now, I need your help,” he said before his brother could get a word in. Soon enough, his brother ported to where Black was, blinking at the sight.

“Do not say anything, and get us home, now, we can’t return her like this,” he said simply, not meeting Mutt’s smirk, denying the satisfaction of seeing his scowl.

Mutt shrugged, picking up the bag, “whatever you say bro,” and soon ported the three of them to the house, setting Black and the human on the couch, “i’ll just leave you and your stray here and put away the groceries, yeah?” he said in a sing-song voice, knowing Black was fuming and already thinking of a way of payback for this.

Black sighed, grateful none of the others were home yet, as he looked down at the sleeping human, who was still cuddling herself into his side, sleeping peacefully. He saw her SOUL was green, Kindness waved off her, though there were some cracks in it as well.

He knew how some monsters and humans could be, and wasn’t about to let this innocent human get hurt. He promised himself, and more importantly Queen Toriel, that no more humans would be harmed if he could help it.

And so, being reluctantly trapped as he was, he got the tv remote and turned it on, keeping the volume down, letting the human sleep. It was all he could do at the moment.

A couple of hours later, the door opened again, and in came Red, who took a quick picture with his phone, laughing, “Holy shit, you really do have a stray with ya!” he said, smirking and easily dodging the bone that flew past his skull from Black.

“Shut your trap, she’s only here until she can go home on her own, now keep it down,” he hissed at his other version, thinking of a most suitable punishment for his brother, who he heard snickering from the kitchen.

Red smirked, sitting down off to the other end of the room, “whatever, did you even find out her name yet?” he asked, turning his attention to the TV, not wanting to spend more in case Black threw another bone at him.

Black shook his head, “She’s been moving so much that I can’t keep track,” he said, frowning as the human turned again.

That’s when she finally opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, and froze. “Oh my God, where am I?” was her first thought, before she noticed she was hanging onto something. Or, rather, someone, looking up to see a skeleton glaring at her. She squeaked, quickly backing away, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to grab onto you sir!” she quickly squeaked out, falling off the couch and groaning, hearing another person laugh at her expense.

“Finally, you’re up! Why were you asleep on a freaking bench?” Black asked before Red could say anything, standing to his full height. Which wasn’t all that much taller than her, but it was still intimidating, the way he saw it.

She looked down, embarrassed by the whole situation, “Uh… I… I was getting back to the homeless shelter after work…” she said quietly, looking down. He and Red paused.

Shit… Black really did bring home a stray.


	4. The Stray Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black, Mutt, Edge, and Red decide to take the reader in, but just how close will they grow to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I'm really proud of right now, just because it's so cute!

“L-look, I’m sorry again for getting into this mess, is there any way I can make this up to you?” The woman said, looking positively distraught that she brought such a burden on these skeletons that she didn’t even know. She wasn’t disgusted by them though, they could see she had a bit of spark in her eye.

“Your name,”

She looked a bit startled, looking at Black, “Um… I’m sorry…?” she asked, quietly.

“Tell us your name,” he said, only now seeing how thin she looked from not eating enough.

“O-oh, um, I’m (y/n)…” she said quietly, looking away, putting a hand up to her hair in a nervous tick. Just what did they have planned for her?

“Stay here (y/n), we have to talk,” Black commanded her, pointing to the couch before dragging Mutt and being followed by Red to one of the rooms, using magic to put soundproof the room so she couldn’t hear.

“So, she’s yer stray, what do you want to do?” Red asked, earning him a glare from Black.

“She is not a ‘stray’ Red, she is a human. With no home to go to, mind you,” he said pointedly, referring to when they had just started out in this world, the only ones who could understand each other it seemed. “I was going to say we should at least let her stay here until she gets back on her feet, if nothing more,” he said, folding his arms in a huff.

Mutt nodded, agreeing with him, “Wait, you know Boss will have a fit if we made a decision like this without him. I should at least get him on a call with us.” Red mentioned, taking out his phone.

Black knew he was right, so he nodded to him, Red soon putting the phone on speaker, “Hey, Boss, there’s a bit of a situation here,” he told him once Edge picked up.

“Oh god, what did you do this time?” Edge said, irritated that his commute home was interrupted, having been in a car but pulling over to obey traffic laws.

“It was me this time, I saw a human sleeping on a bench, and when I tried waking her up she latched onto me. I had no choice but to have Mutt bring us back, but when she woke up, she told us she was homeless,” Black explained, cutting off Red who gave a humph, but let it slide.

“What the hell? What do you plan on doing with her?” Edge could already make a strong guess but needed to hear it for himself.

“We were planning on letting her stay, at least until she got back on her feet. You know how dangerous the homeless shelters are because of the monsters there,” Black was quick to remind the skeleton on the other line, feeling a fairly new crack in his skull from his own scuffle from a cocky young monster who thought could take them all on.

Edge groaned, leaning his head back on the back of his seat, “Black, where the hell is she even going to sleep? We only have two rooms,” he asked, staring up at the roof of his car.

“Me and Mutt’ll go get a mattress for her, plus she said she already has work for herself, so we won’t need to worry about feeding her,” he said, taking the phone from Red, since he was doing all the talking anyway, as it always ended.

Edge sighed, “Fine, but you’ll be taking care of anything else she needs,” he said, “Now, I’m almost back home, so I’m going to hang up now.”

“Right, right, see you then,” Black said, soon hanging up and handing the phone back to Red, “Keep an eye on her, we’re going to go get a mattress somewhere,” he said, soon heading out with them both.

“Right now? But it’s late and getting cold,” Mutt commented, whining a bit.

“She is not staying with any of us in our beds, Mutt,” Black snapped back, making (y/n) look up at them, confused. “Look, it’s not safe, especially for a Kindness SOUL like you to be going to a homeless shelter right now. So until you can get a place of your own, you’re staying here,” Black said, no, more like ordered the human, who paused, squeaking a bit.

“W-what? N-n-no, it’s okay, really! I thank you for the offer, but-”

“It wasn’t an offer hun, so just sit back and relax, we’ll go over the ground rules when we’re all here,” Mutt told her, patting her on the head, frowning a bit, “Red, let her take a shower, her hair’s all greasy,” he said, going and waiting by the door for Black.

The woman looked very confused, before Black took her hand, quickly shutting her up, “Look. We can’t let you go out there with a clear conscious. So, let us help you. Please.” he looked her straight in the eye.

“... Thank you… But… I just, don’t understand why…” she said, almost too quietly to hear, tears running down her cheeks. Black frowned, before gently pushing her to Red.

“Get washed up, we’ll be back before long,” he told her without looking back, letting Mutt port them to the nearest and cheapest mattress store.

All the while they were looking for a mattress suitable for her, Mutt seemed to have a smirk on his face, making Black scowl at his brother, “What are you so happy about, Mutt?”

“You can’t fool me, she’s yer SOULMATE, isn’t she?” he smirked, which made Black growl, turning to him to give back a retort, but stopped himself. He knew he felt the pull, but refused to acknowledge it, instead turning back on his heel and finding a mattress, paying for it up front.

Once they were all back at the house, (Y/n) having had a chance to wash up, Edge and Black gave her some ground rules. She would clean up after herself, take care of herself, and would not be allowed into any of their rooms unless they allowed it.

She agreed to it all, and so the next few weeks they had started their new routine. She had insisted on waking up early enough to make breakfast for all of them, as well as cleaning the kitchen for them while they were gone. She began to patch up her clothes since she could now afford the thread and needles to do so.

Each day Black knew he was getting softer and softer about her, but couldn’t help it. The way he could get lost in her eyes, or the way she hummed to songs while she thought no one could hear them. Even when she managed to get Red and Mutt to play some video games with her made her all the more irresistible.

But it seemed she had not noticed the growing pull on both of their Souls yet. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to or not.

Months went by, she had wiggled her way into each of their hearts, somewhat melting all of their icy walls that encased their emotions.

One day though, she called them all to the kitchen, having had cleaned up very nicely. “Look, I was so happy to have been living here with you all and so very grateful for you to take me in. So, now I have a surprise,” she said, soon pulling out some papers. “I finally found a place-” before she could finish, Black had taken the apartment lease from her hands, tearing it up, making her gasp. “Black, what are you-”

“What don’t you understand, woman?! Your home is here with us now!” He blurted out, pausing. But relaxed slightly when the others nodded their heads.

“you’ve been so sweet to us, we couldn’t possibly think of letting you leave now, Darlin,”

“Who would go out and prank with me? You’re too much fun to have around,”

“Besides, not to mention you are a very big help around the house and with our income, there’s no way we’d give you up,”

(Y/n) blinked, looking at them all. Black sighed, taking her hands into his, “Look, you’ve just been fitting into our, well I guess ‘family’, so well that we all want you to stay… Especially me, you are an amazing person,” he said, pulling her close to him, laying his head on hers, looking into her eyes. He saw now that she realized what her connection was to him, making her blush that stupidly perfect blush, her eyes shining with tears of joy.

She smiled so wide it hurt, she was so happy to have finally found a home she could call her own. “Okay… I’ll stay as long as you’ll all have me,” she said, holding onto Black, excited to start her new life with them, not only as a house guest now but as family.


	5. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue get kicked into playing pranks on each other. The only question? Who really started it?

The day had been fairly boring. Red was stretching as he took the trash out, having nothing better to do, when suddenly his arm hit a wire, dropping a bucket of ice water over him, making him yell, trying to keep from getting ice cubes in his shirt. He heard someone laughing, and he saw his namesake, “Fucking Blue again?” he growled out, gripping the bag and almost tearing the top with how hard he was holding it.

That’s when he paused, having a smirk settle on his face, his tooth gleaming in the light. If he wanted a battle, Red would give Blue a war.

And so, he quickly disposed of the garbage bag, going over to the Swap’s apartment, putting clear oil out front, texting Honey just in case. He knew Honey usually ported in and out, but there were times where he was too lazy to summon the magic. Blue would never think of such a thing. Then he rigged up a magic trap, smirking, before heading off to waste time at his own apartment, whistling so innocently as he walked away.

About an hour later, he snickered, hearing Blue yell and crash, opening the window, “And that’s for the cold shower this morning! Twerp!” he called out to him, closing the window once again, laughing as he heard Blue’s muffled yell towards him.

Blue had no idea what Red was talking about, but he wasn’t going to take this sitting down, frowning as he took the cat ears off, dispersing the tail that had appeared on the back of his pants when he tripped the magic trap. He was nice most of the time, but wasn’t above some prankings, and smirked as he was the best at setting traps.

Once he knew Red was gone from the window, Blue went and set up his counter strike, putting a pie set to throw at Red after he smacked his face into some clear cling wrap, ringing the doorbell and running off, hidden before Red could even see.

He snickered as Red started cursing, probably not even noticing the makeup that suddenly appeared on him, deciding now would be the perfect time to head out for a walk.

Through the next week, Red and Blue kept up their war, and even though they were harmless, the pranks were excessive, which annoyed their brothers to the point where they each dragged them to the middle of the duplex.

“C’mon Boss, he’s the one who started it!”

“I did not! You just stuck me in a cat cosplay! Liar!”

“You poured water on my head!*

Suddenly the door right in front of them all opened, showing a smirking woman, taking a video of it all with her phone. “And you both dumped glue and chicken feathers on me, you better be glad I was wearing a hood, otherwise I would have had to shave my head,” she told them. The two paused, now recognizing their neighbor.

It was just a few months after they moved into the apartment complex. Blue and Honey suggested to Red and Edge to go around and meet their neighbors, “Because that’s what friendly neighbors do!” Blue exclaimed, looking proud and preening himself. So they reluctantly agreed.

After a while, Red and Blue decided to split off from their brothers, to try and settle the tension between them both. One thing led to another, and they both ended up on the roof, when they spotted a bag of chicken feathers and a large tub of glue.

Red smirked, “Hey, I dare you to prank someone with me with those,” Red said to him, knowing the blue twerp would never back down from a challenge, especially against him. Without waiting, he walked over to it, looking around, “‘sides, doesn’t look like anyone else is using it.” he commented.

“We’re supposed to be nice to our neighbors!”

“And who will know it was us? Besides, we just have to get some sucker to come underneath,”

“Fine, but one rule! We have to make sure the person is covered by a hood, can’t risk having them have to cut their hair because of this!” Blue said, defeated as Red chuckled.

The boys didn’t have to wait long, as they saw someone in a raincoat, talking on the phone. They didn’t pay it much mind, instead using magic to make sure the glue got only on the raincoat, as well as the feathers, making the person yelp, almost dropping their phone, while Red grabbed Blue’s wrist, porting them back to his apartment, out of the rain.

“Wait, but how did you know it was us?” Blue asked, tilting his head, laying on the charm, but it was clear she wasn’t affected by it.

“Your brothers told me, they saw you do it and came to help,” she said simply, while Edge folded his arms and Honey smirked at his brother. They both gulped, but the woman held up her hand, holding photographs of them both in play bunny outfits that they had managed to get each other into at one point in the prank war, “But don’t worry, I told them that I’m fine if I could keep some photos of you cuties,” she said with a giggle, both of the boys now blushing so much their heads were nice dark shades of Red and Blue, respectively, making Honey and Edge laugh.

From that day, she became their peacemaker, though also tripled the threat of a prank within the apartments, keeping them off of Edge and Honey’s backs while doing so.

Say what you will, it was a strange way to making some life long friends, but also a fun way.


End file.
